The Love Doctor
by PrincessIshtar0410
Summary: Krillin Has Been Having Problems in The Love Department. Who Could He Ask Help From? No Other Than The Only Girl Who Can Understand Him! Rated T for language and themes. Completed!
1. Begin TO Understand

Love Doctor

Author's Note: Wow, I've Been On The Ball Lately With Stories!! =D I Have Got Lots Of Ideas,So Make Sure You Come Back Often To Check Up On Some Stories From My Account. Mostly All Might Be From DBZ, But My Other Stories From Other Series Are Starting To Pile Up So Yea- Keep A Check Out For Them. But For Now, Enjoy This Little Be More Of A Chapter Story, Just To Let You Much Just Maybe A Couple.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Mention In The Story (Characters, Stores, Products,etc.) Except For The Story Itself.

Chapter 1: Tainted Love

The sun was setting not too far from a little house on an island. Big words on the side of the house read,'Kame House'.

A young man had just landed in front of the house and walked to the door to unlock it.

The young man came inside the Kame house and sat straight down on the couch.

He sighed.

"Damn it,I did it again. Why is it that I always fall for Maron's tricks.I should have known that it was , why." He said out loud.

He sat down thinking for a while,remembering what had just happened to him a couple of hours ago.

He sat thinking about those memories until night time, only this time he was asleep.

A young woman walked through the door this time.

She placed bags with various shopping stores logos on them, on the living room floor.

She looked at the young man asleep on the couch.

She sighed and moved closer to him to examine him.

She could tell by his emotions, that he had been sad or possibly hurt.

Just the way he was sitting, she could tell by the expressions on his face.

She decided to wake him up.

"Hey...you..." she said,gently moving his shoulder to shake him awake.

His eyes opened slightly by the movement.

His vision blurred by sleep, he thought this girl was who he had been thinking of all night.

"M-Maron?" he said.

The girl looked at him in surprised.

Then she hit him upside the head.

"Idiot!" She yelled at him and grabbed her belongings and went up to her room.

"Ow...." The young man looked at her before she went up to her room.

It was Eighteen who had woke him up and not Maron.

"Wait, Eighteen!!" He yelled, running up the stairs to apologize to her.

But she had shut the door and locked it before he could make it to her.

"Come on Eighteen! Open the door. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." He was apologizing through her room door.

"Forget it." She yelled back at him.

After the war with Cell had ended and all the other mess that had happen, Krillin soon found Eighteen shortly after she had said goodbye to him on Kami's lookout. She didn't have anywhere to go since she had lost everything.  
Her brother, her powers, everything. She didn't have a house she could call a home.  
And everyone was still afraid of her, so trying to spend nights in hotels and such were out of mind.  
Krillin had went out to search for her and asked her to come live with him at the Kame House. Which she accepted without thinking about it much. She has lived there so far about 7 months.

"Come on, I said I was sorry. Won't you forgive me?" he kept trying to see if he could change her mind.

She opened the door and glared at him.

"What's the glare for?" he said innocently.

"Your pointless. Why don't you give up on the girl already?" she leaned on the doorway.

He looked at her and realized what she was talking about.

She was talking about Maron.

"You wouldn't undertand if I told you-"

" I understand completely what it is your going through, but the difference is I'm not too busy wasting my life sulking it away." she interrupted him.

Krillin looked down at his feet.

Was he always a bother to people around him?

Why was he here then? If he was only going to make peoples lives miserable.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you by her name." he said, and was starting to walk away.

She grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned to look at her.

Her eyes were in sync with his.

A blush was starting to show on his face.

"Come on, let's go talk in the living room." She said, and walked past him.

He followed her down the stairs, to the living room, and on the couch.

"Before we start, you want anything to drink or whatever?" she said, heading to the kitchen.

He simply shook his head in reply.

A couple of minutes later, she came out and sat next to him with snacks in front of her.

"Ok, so explain to me what happened, I will warn you though, that if it gets boring, I will tell you." she said shoving a candy bar in her mouth.

"Ok, well it started off..." he began.

*Flashback*

_Krillin was starting to get dress for a date he had set up with Maron earlier._

_They were to meet at her house for lunch and maybe go out for a movie if they had time._

_"I think I might do it this time. I might ask her to marry me today! Maybe that way she would stay with me forever and forget all those other boys. She might even change her ways!" he said excitedly to himself._

_He looked at the ring her had gotten just for her._

_It was pure gold,10k,with topaz stones around the rim and a big aqua stone in the middle._

_It was perfect._

_It suited her well because it matched her hair color._

_"It's beautiful as she is."he said to himself._

_So he pocket the ring and went out to the living room._

_Eighteen was sitting on the couch,watching television, and looked as Krillin came into the living room._

_"Well, don't you look nice. Got a date tonight?" she said._

_"You could say that." He blushed and scratched the back of his head._

_"Whatever. Enjoy your night out." She waved without looking at him._

_"You know, Eighteen. How would you feel if I came back as an engaged man?"_

_She looked at him confused._

_"What are you saying? Are you on crack?" she said._

_"No, of course not. I was just wondering, I mean, if I become engaged, would you still live here? In the same house as my fiance and I?"_

_She didn't know where he was getting at,so she simply shrugged and went back to the tv._

_He sighed,knowing he wasn't going to get an answer._

_He got up and went to the door._

_"Wish me luck, will you?" he smiled at her._

_"Whatever. If she breaks your heart, don't come crying to me." she said._

*Flashback end*

"Hey, wait! I did say that didn't I? Then why the heck am I here listening to you rant!" Eighteen said, putting down the slushie she had in her hand.

"Oh,forget that will you! And let me finish the story?" he said.

"Fine, but you owe me." she said, slurping away.

"So anyway-"

*Flashback*

_Krillin had made it to Maron's new house._

_Maron had moved out of the Kame House before the Cell games and lived with one of her many later, that boyfriend found out she had other guys. So he left her and a huge house bill to pay._

_"Krillin! You made it on time!" Maron said,smiling to him._

_"Yea, how are you Maron?" Krillin said, handing her some flowers he picked along the way._

_"Awww,Krillin. You shouldn't have!" She squealed and kissed his cheek._

_Krillin blushed and walked thorugh her house._

_It was quite big and spaceous,with alot of rooms,a big kitchen and a yard. It was nicely decorated with pale colours and portraits of nothing but her in them._

_One picture caught his eye though._

_It was one of Maron and himself._

"_Oh, Maron, you kept the picture of us on our 2 year anniversary?" he said to her._

_"Of course I do,Krillin. I just can't imagine my life without you." she said softly._

_Krillin felt like the happiest man on Earth._

*Flashback end*

"Boring!! Can we speed it up a little? I hate it when it gets to this part." Eighteen said, shifting herself to a much more comfortable position.

"Well sorry to bore you! I thought it was special." Krillin pouted.

"So go on, what happen after that? Matter of fact,let's skip to the end, I got stuff to do." she said.

"Fine, so then we were enjoying our night..." he continued.

*Flashback*

_"Wow, this is great Maron. I didn't know you became such a great cook." Krillin said, eating the hearty meal she prepared for him._

_"Of course! Anything for my Krillin!" she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Oh, I forgot, I brought us something to drink tonight. I'll go get it,okay?" he said, getting up from his seat._

_"Okay..."she said, still eating._

_Krillin made his way to the kitchen and noticed something in the trash bin._

_It was a full of take out boxes._

_"Wait, would she have-" he thought to himself._

_He shook his head._

_"Nonsense..she wouldn't be the type to do that.." he tried shaking the idea out of his mind._

_He got the wine from the cooler and returned to his seat with Maron._

_"Oohhh!! Krillin! I love wine!" she smiled and ran to go get two globets from the wine cellar._

*Flashback end*

"Crap, she got you bad. I mean take out for dinner. Who does that?!" Eighteen tried not to laugh.

"It's not funny. I really liked it too." Krillin said to her.

"Well atleast you can always go to the resturant and get it anytime you want." Eighteen continued laughing.

"Shut up."Kriliin said.

"Go on..." Eighteen said, calming down from the laughter.

*Flashback*

_Krillin and Maron finished up lunch and went to the living room to talk a little about nothing in particular._

_"Hey Maron, where would your restroom be?" Krillin asked._

_"Oh, it's on the second floor, to your left then go down that hallway, turn right and its the third door down."_

_"Okay, I will be right back." Krillin got up from his seat and went to go look for the restroom._

_The hallways were long, so it took awhile before he remembered where she said the restroom was._

_Krillin made it to the third door, finally and opened it._

_Inside wasn't the restroom, but a naked man lying in a bed. The covers covered the intimate parts,fortunately, for Krillin. The man was a slanky blonde, who was rather short than most guys she went out with and had light eyes. Or that's what Krillin saw,when the man opened them._

_"Hey baby, going my way?" the man said to Krillin._

_Krillin didn't say anything but gawked at the man._

_The man stood up and the covers fell off of him._

_Showing every part of himself to Krillin._

_Krillin looked away as soon as he saw the covers slip off._

_"Wait a second...your not Maron..but that doesn't matter. I like guys too. Especially those who are good-looking." he winked at him._

*Flashback end*

"Oh my Gosh!!!" Eighteen laughed so hard, she almost fell off the couch.

Krillin sat there blushing,trying to calm her down.

"It's not that funny, Eighteen!! I could have been molested or something by a man!!! That's not cool!!" he said.

"Sorry, sorry....haaahaaahaaa!!!" she was crying of laughter this time.

"Can I continue now, it's almost over."

"Yea, yea...go on.."

"So then, I try to go back out.."

*Flashback*

_Krillin was about to go back out the door, but Maron had opened it before he could._

_"Krillin,what is taking you so long?" Maron came around the corner._

_"Can you explain this to me,Maron dear?" The man said._

_Krillin looked back at Maron._

_"Oops, I thought it was the third door. It must have been the fifth one. I'm sorry about that,Krillin."Maron smiled at him._

_Krillin looked at her confused._

*Flashback end*

"Is she an idiot! Oh my gosh! " Eighteen said, looking at Krillin.

"Apperantly so, I mean she didn't say much about it or didn't even tell that guy to leave." Krillin said, looking down again.

"Well,what would you expect from a girl who makes us, nice ones, look bad. I'm telling you." Eighteen said, leaning back onto the couch with her feet on the foot stool.

" I know but I thought she would change. You know, how can women be satisied with a whole lot of guys and not just one?" Krillin said, leaning forward.

"Correction, some women are satified when they have a whole lot of guys. Some can barely handle one, if at all, none." Eighteen said to him.

Krillin looked at her.

"Seriously, you need to start looking around for more women,Krillin." Eighteen said and looked at him.

He continued to look at her.

"What?" she managed to say, a very,very light blush creeped up her face.

"Can you...would you be able to help me?" Krillin asked her.

"Say what?!" she asked, sitting in a proper position.

"Can you help me...find a girlfriend..or a causal girl atleast?" Krillin asked her once more.

'Is he serious? He wants me to go find him a nice looking girl? What the heck can I do? I can hardly help myself to guys let alone, help him find a woman.' she said to herself.

But the pleading look in his eyes, she couldn't help but try to lend a hand.

She sighed.

"Fine, I will help you...under one condition...." she said.

End of Chapter One.

A/N: Well, that went just like I planned. I like this first part of the story. I hope you did too. If you want, be sure to review if you like. It would be appreciated! =D Chapter 2 coming up soon. I don't like to leave my stories hanging, even though I have some now, but I have my reasons for those stories. If you want to know, leave a review and I will get back to you on that. Until the next chapter!!


	2. The Doctor Is In!

Author's Note: Hey Guys! Told You I Was On A Roll! I'm Already Done With The Second One. This Might Be The Last Chapter, Depending On The Ending Or Not..Might Be An Extra or Bonus Story After This. Only If Requested...On With The Story.

Chapter 2: Under One Condition and Dates?!

"Can you...would you be able to help me?" Krillin asked her.

"Say what?!" she asked, sitting in a proper position.

"Can you help me...find a girlfriend..or a causal girl atleast?" Krillin asked her once more.

'Is he serious? He wants me to go find him a nice looking girl? What the heck can I do? I can hardly help myself to guys let alone, help him find a woman.' she said to herself.

But the pleading look in his eyes, she couldn't help but try to lend a hand.

She sighed.

"Fine, I will help you...under one condition...." she said.

"What's that? It better not have to do with any stores or going to the mall with you, because you can stay for hours and you almost made my arms go out with so much stuff you bought last time." Krillin said.

"Oh shush will you. And if you want my help, then you better oblige with this or else no help from beautiful and smart me." she swayed her hair as she spoke.

"Fine, what's the request?" he sighed, hoping he could live with whatever it was she was going to ask him to do for her.

"It's simple really." she looke at the ceiling.

"How so?" he looked at her.

"Well, you still have to go to the mall with me everytime I go. Until you get a girlfriend of course, I don't want her coming up to me saying that I stoled you away from her or whatever it is that stupid girls say." she looked at him.

"Fair enough?" he chuckled.

"And most important thing...." she said, closing her eyes.

'Here it goes.' he thought to himself.

"You can't fall in love with me."

'What?' he said in his mind.

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"What?" he said, this time out loud.

"You can't fall in love with-"

" I know what you said, but, what do you mean by that?" he questioned her.

"Well, if you start to fall in love with me, you wouldn't focus on girls out there that you might get set up with." she looked at him.

"Like saying, your in the way of my relationships?" he looked confused.

"I guess you could put it that way, but in more decent terms, you wouldn't be focus on what I would say. You know, when you love someone, your mind goes blank and whatever it is they are saying wouldn't be made out to you." she tried explaining to him.

"Like now?" he said.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Only kidding." he laughed.

She glared at him.

"But ok,agreed." he smiled at her.

"Good, well goodnight." She stood up and was walking toward the stairs.

"Hey, wait, who is going to clean this up!" he pointed at the mess she made from the snacks she ate.

"Oh, that's the first task for you to do for me. Have fun!" she walked up the stairs and went to bed.

He sighed.

"We didn't agree on this!!" he yelled out to her.

But no reply came from her.

He just went on and cleaned it up anyway.

No waste arguing on what he had to do now.

For tomorrow awaited a great day for Eighteen and him both.

-The Next Day-

Krillin woke up excited the next morning.

He was so excited,he wanted to go and wake up 18 from sleeping.

But he knew she would be mad at him and might even give up on helping him if he had,so he patiently waited for her to wake up.

While he did, he decided to make breakfast fo the both of them.

Maybe she would want to help him out even more if he did,so thats what got him in the mood to cook all of the sudden.

Eighteen got up from the smell of food in the house.

She never smelt the house quite so entriguing before.

Not in her seven months she's been here.

She waked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello beautiful." Krillin said, happily.

"What are you doing?" Eighteen said, before yawning big.

"Making us some breakfast, so why don't you go wash up before you eat. It's not lady-like to eat looking like you do." he smiled at her.

She glared at him.

"Of course, if that's what you prefer, that's great too."

She went to a nearby bathroom to wash her hands and face.

Krillin was preparing the food onto plates and setting them on the table.

Eighteen sat down in one of the chairs.

Krillin joined her after serving both of them cold drinks.

They ate peacefully.

None spoke a word until they were both done.

"That was actually great, Krillin. I didn't know you were such a great cook." Eighteen complimented him.

"Thank you. I should record you next time. You hardly say compliments to anybody." he said, taking up the plates.

"Hmph. Well don't think this gets you a point because it doesn't." she grunted.

He put on a sad look on his face.

" I was only kidding. Goodness. Men are so easy to fall for something so childish." she crossed her arms.

Krillin smiled at her and started to wash the dishes they used for breakfast.

After he was done, he sat across the table from her.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, I guess, first things first. I have to know about you." she said.

"But Eighteen, you already know me."he looked confused.

"Not like that, you idiot. Meaning, I have to know ALL about you. Your love life, like kissing, body language,your sex life..." her voice trailed off.

"Woah, your telling me I have to tell you all of that!!" he stood up from the chair.

"Sit down, it's nothing to worry about." she said, resting her head on her hands.

"Nothing to worry about! Your sitting here, telling me that I have to tell you about my love and sex life!!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" she said without any expression at all.

"So? So?! That's not easy for me. I can't just open up and tell you about it!!" he said, he was hysterical though.

"Well then, I guess you won't be getting ny hlp from me then if your going to be a puss about it." she was starting to get out of the chair.

"No, wait!!" he tried to stop her.

"Yes?" she was smiling now.

"F-fine! I'll tell you all you need to know, but please can you try to find a easier way to tell you these things?" he was blushing madly.

She thought for a second.

"Sure, I know a easier way." she said.

"Great!! Oh, and also, could you not tell anyone about these things. They are a private you know. Nobody else knows these things like you do." he looked down at the floor.

Eighteen thought his face was going to fall off with all the blushing he was doing.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone." she sat back down in the chair, put one leg over the other and rested her arm on the table.

"Okay, you have to promise me, please?" he said.

"Pfft, I don't have time for that."

"Come on please!! Just say it! Promise me!!"

"Ugh, fine!! I promise." she rested her head again on her hand, still sitting in the same position.

"Thank you. So now what do I do?" he sat back down in his chair.

"Okay, well I am going to ask you questions and well, you answer them." she shifted positions in the chair.

"Sounds easy enough." he smiled.

"They are. And you better answer them straight up! Don't answer a question with a question because I am not going to help you if you do!!" she pointed her finger at him.

"Fair enough. I'll try not to answer a question with a question, okay?" he put his hands up.

"Alright then, let's get started." she said, sitting like a business woman.

He nodded.

"Okay, so, tell me about your love life?" she started.

"Well, I don't have much of a love life and the little that I have, I learned somewhat on what to do and how to treat women." he said.

"Okay, what's your favorite kiss?" she smirked.

"Hehe, are you serious?" he smiled and blushed.

"Oh, look at the time, I think we are about to end and we only just started." she looked away from him,smirking.

"Fine, sheesh. I don't really know, I haven't kiss that many girls before." he blushed deeper.

"Are you serious? That sucks for you." she checked her nails.

"Oh yeah? What about you? Have you kissed many boys?" he asked her,crossing his arms.

"Moving on, so what kiss would you love to do that you haven't tried yet?"

"Grrr,well, like I said, I haven't kissed many girls before but I would love to try this technique that I learned not to long ago."

"Where in the world did you learn this technique from? Cosmopolitan?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How did you know? We must read that same magazine." he smiled, not knowing.

"Oh my goodness, moving on before this gets any werid. What the technique called and what's it about?"

"Well, its call the 'don't ask, don't tell' kiss. And what you do is you passionately grab the person's face gently in your hands, look deep into their eyes,trying to read what's going on in their mind-"

"Okay,just to let you know, I understand better when its shown to me rather than telling me." she layed her head in one of her hands.

"Oh,well,where and how would you like me to show you?" he put a hand behind his head, confused and blushing.

"How about on me? I'm sure it would be much better if it's with someone you trust." she smiled at him.

"Well, I don't really trust you." he smirked at her.

"What did you say?!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing. Okay, so-"

He moved closer to her to show her how the technique is done.

"You grab the person's face gently."

He,gently, grabbed her face with one of his strong hands.

"Then, you look deep into their eyes."

He open his eyes to look into her, with so much emotion into them.

She gulped as she could feel his warm breath in her face.

So soft and passionable.

She could feel that he could probably read her mind, as he said before.

"Look so deep inside them, like you want to read what's in their mind. What they are thinking?" he said softly.

"I don't know." she replied.

But he didn't hear her.

"Then, as you try to find that out, you move closer to their soft lips and-"

He moved closer to her lips.

They just about to kiss, their face no more than a few inches apart.

"And then?" she said.

"You kiss them." he said, letting go of her face and moving back to where he was previously.

What the heck just happened?

Eighteen was so embarrassed about what just happened, she couldn't help but blush.

But the blush wasn't from embarrassment, but from anger.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!!???" she yelled at him

"What was what?" he asked, not knowing what he just did.

"You totally ruined the mood when you did that, what's wrong with you!!" she yelled at him some more.

"I didn't know that-Wait- YOU WANTED ME TO KISS YOU!!!!" he got out of his chair again.

Eighteen didn't know what to do, but just sit there made about what happened and how a fool she was thinking he was going to go through with it.

Did she want it truely? What would have happened if he did kiss her? Would they have stopped? Would they have kept going? Well no use for it now that he gone and ruined scheme of things.

Though,these questions did repeat in her mind. She didn't know why.

"Moving on!!!" she yelled.

"Okay!!" he yelled back.

"You don't yell, I do!!"

"Well if you can,then I can too!!"

"Whatever!! Let's get this thing moving on so we can go and find you a girlfriend." she moved around in her chair.

"Really! Today!!" he had a smiled on his face.

"Yea, so let's keep going, we are wasting time." she said.

"Fine by me, let's do hurry!" he sat back down.

"So, anyway, let's talk about something me about your sex life?" she said, bluntly.

"Err, don't you think thats a bit personal? I mean, I don't really talk about it much to anyone."

"Well, if you want my help, then I see no problem."

Point for her.

He sighed.

"Fine, well I figure it would answer from the last question."

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Well, since I haven't kissed that many girls, you would think that my sex life would be the same." he smiled, slightly embarressed.

"Okay, so your telling me that you rarely had sex as well?" she had a question-expression on her face again.

"Well, yea. If at all, I never had it to begin with."

She spat out some of the drink she was drinking.

"WHAT?!!!!!!" she asked out loud.

"I never had , you have some stuff on your face,err-" he said.

"Forget that! You are virgin!!" she said.

"Uh, yea, so are many guys out there."

"Not at your age!!" she said.

"Of course there is.I know a couple of guys who are still virgins."

"Well, I don't and you,sir, have a lot to learn."

"Hey,just because I haven't had it yet, doesn't mean I don't know what to do. I have experimented you know." he pouted.

"Okay, but it's not the same thing, Krillin!! You need to have it tonight or else."

"Or else what? Are you telling me that girls don't like guys who are virgins?" he was the one with the question-expression look on his face now.

"Well, I'm not saying that. Some girls dig guys who never had sex. Take note of this: Women want to be a Guy's first. Men want to a Girl's last."

"I don't know what you mean by that." he shook his head.

"A Girl would prefer to be a Guy's first everything, kiss, sex, and love wise. Whereas, a Guy would prefer to be a Girl's last everything,kiss, sex,and love wise."she sounded so smart.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but a girl would like to be guy's first everything because she wants to be the first to touch him and such. As guys, they want to be a girl's last, so they know that they have the best in their hands and that he always wants to be the last and only one to touch her and such." she said, all in one breath.

"Wow, you sure know a lot,Eighteen." he applauded her.

"Thank you.I just done my research about love and such." she swayed her hair around.

"You must have had lots of experiments as well then?" he stretched his arms and laid them out on the table.

"Well, I'm in the same boat as you." she smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I,too, have never had sex." she continued to smile.

He looked at her shockingly.

"Tell me you are lying."

"Nope. Wish I was,but it's all the truth."

There was silence in the room.

"AND YOU WERE YELLING AT ME SAYING THAT IT WAS BAD!!!" he said, yelling at her.

"HEY! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO SAID THAT I NEEDED HELP GETTING A LOVE!!" she yelled back at him.

"Whatever.I think we should help each other out." he said.

"Err, no. I don't need help getting a guy, just to let you know."

"Awww, come on. That way, it would be a way of re-paying you for the favors you would do for me." he held her hand.

"We already sat up a deal. Remember?" she blinked at him.

"Damn."he whispered.

"But I wouldn't mind if you would set me up with someone, okay. Only if I ask for it though!" she said to him.

"Deal."

END

Okay, so it's not ending yet. I made up my mind. There is going to be a few extra chapters. I have got lots of ideas for this story.  
But it's not going to be a 20-something chapter story. I just don't want to be one of those that takes forever to read. No offence for those who do that. I read those kind of stories. All 20-30 chapters of them. Because I love them. =]  
But this is going to be a minimum of maybe 5 or less chapters. I'll try not to stretch it out or shrink it up too much.  
Thank you for reading~!  
Until Chapter 3!! 


	3. The Search Begins!

A/N: Hey guys! Told you that I was going to update soon! :) I have faith that this story might go really good. I just recently finished a Death Note one that I will be uploading soon. Which explains why this story is a bit behind than normal but I am back and still working on them. Thanks for those who reviewed again :) Hope you'll be back for this chapter!

"I think we should help each other out." Krillin said.

"Err, no. I don't need help getting a guy, just to let you know." Eighteen replied.

"Awww, come on. That way, it would be a way of re-paying you for the favors you would do for me." he held her hand.

"We already sat up a deal. Remember?" she blinked at him.

"Damn."he whispered.

"But I wouldn't mind if you would set me up with someone, okay. Only if I ask for it though!" she said to him.

"Deal."

"Alrighty then. Well, let's go get ready to go out. Be sure to dress your best ok? You do want to make a good first impression right?" she stood up from her chair.

"Right!" he nodded.

They parted for a while to get ready for their date.

Eighteen was already finished and waiting for Krillin downstairs.

"Damn that man, he takes longer than me and he started way before I did. What the hell is taking him so long?"

She got tired of waiting and went up to his room.

"KRILLIN!!! WHAT THE HECK IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!!" she opened the door without knocking.

Big mistake.

Krillin stood in front of the mirror, with nothing on.

Nothing.

Eighteen stood there, looking at the naked man before her.

It took a while to comprehend what she was looking at.

And once she did, her nose bled and a hard crimson blush appeared on her face.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" she ran back downstairs.

She didn't even close the door on her way out.

Krillin stood there in shock of what just happened.

"Eighteen!!! You pervert!!! THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD KNOCK FIRST!!!" He yelled at her.

"Well it's your own darn fault for being naked in the first place!!" she yelled back at him.

"That's what knocking is for you know!! To warn me about someone coming in!!"

They kept yelling at each other the entire time in the house until it was time to leave.

"Goodness, don't you ever get tired of yelling! My throat hurts now because of you!" he said.

"Well, unlike you humans, my voicebox can withstand yells such as those."

"What do you mean you humans? You were human once too you know!"

"We are never going to get anywhere with us fighting, let's just go. My gosh, its not wonder why us girls get tired of men so fast."

"We can say the same to you girls! All you girls do is whine,whine and whine and still expect us to do stuff for you!"

"Shut up, now if you want to get your own whiny girl, let's go now for we are wasting time."

Krillin shut up and followed Eighteen outside.

"So where are we going to go first?" he asked.

"Krillin, I forgot to say, do you have girl friends that you like?" she asked him, ignoring his last question.

"Girl friends? Err...I know a few that I had crushes on a while ago. But they are all married and all by now I'm sure." he thought, blushing.

"Well, you don't know for sure until you meet up with them again. Tell me who they are." She was scanning through a tiny notebook which seemed like a Mini Phone/Address booklet.

"Wait a second, is that my- IT IS!! YOU STOLED MY PHONE BOOK!!!" He tried to get it back from her.

"Quit it, I didn't steal anything. You asked for my help and that's what I'm doing." she flew in the air.

"But what does this have to do with my notebook!!" he yelled up at her.

"It has everything to do with your notebook." She said, still looking through it.

"Just give it back will you!"

"Look, I'm here trying to find a suitable girl for you, now you just think of the ones that you had a crush on."

"How do you know which is suitable for me if all you can see are their names and numbers!!"

"Easy. By their names,it can explain alot you know. Like this Susan Hall, you know she is married with five kids and works at a retail store in the about..Let's say, $15 an hour and that is minimum shall I add." She pointed a finger out, like she was instructing him.

"Ok? Still this doesn't have anything to do with my PERSONAL notebook." he glared at her.

"Look you, I'm trying to help you out, now if your going to be all 'Stop taking my stuff.' or 'Why do we have to do this?' then I'm going to quit." she crossed her arms,still not letting go of the notebook.

"Fine! Fine!" he said.

"I thought you see it my way. So...any girl that you use to like back in the day?" she was getting her fingers ready to do some flipping of pages.

"Well there was this one girl her name was Melonnie. I use to know her back in high school."

She started to look through his book.

"Ah,here we are. Melonnie...what an usual name, but by the way she spells her name makes it known that she is a different person and likes to be the creator of everything and make it known to people. Very nice girl. Let's call her up!" she smiled.

"Well,I don't know. She might already be settled down and whatnot."

"Well you won't know until you find out, so call her!"

"Err..Eighteen?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have a cellphone."

She fell on the floor.

"My goodness, well I guess we don't have a choice then and have to walk right back into the house, now don't we?" she shifted toward the door.

"I promise..guys these days..They can never do anything right." she was cursing under her breath.

He followered in and sat on the couch that was right by the phone table.

A couple of minutes passed and not one of them said or did anything.

Eighteen was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Hurry up and call her darn you!" she was starting to lose patience.

"I'm just thinking...What am I suppose to say to her? I haven't talked to her in years." he smiled sheepishly.

"I'll tell you what to say, just put in the number, put the phone to your ear and say the basics at least. You can do that, can't you?" she grabbed the phone and held it out for him to receive.

"Yeah, Yeah. Give me that." he took it out of her hand and started putting in the girl's number.

"Remember, read my lips and do what I do."

"Girl, how do you expect me to do that?! I can't read lips." he was whispering, since it was ringing and someone could pick it up any moment now.

"Just follow what I say, that's all you got to do, how hard is that? Goodness!" she whispered back to him.

They both were having a whispery, argument as the phone kept ringing.

"Hello?" someone on the other side finally picked up.

"Shut up!" Krillin whispered to Eighteen as he signaled that Melonnie has finally picked up the phone.

"Hello!" the girl yelled again.

"Oh..yes..yes.. hello!" Krillin said, smiling.

Eighteen hit her face as he just sounded really stupid right now.

"Who is this?" the girl questioned.

"Hey, this is Krillin. You know, from high school."

"Krillin? I don't know any-Oh wait! Krillin as in Chestnut Krillin!" the girl became excited once to know who it was.

"Yeah, that's me." he smiled and gave Eighteen a thumbs up to signal that it was going great so far.

They talked for a bit longer, pasted the basics and catching up from years of not talking.

"So, Melonnie, do you live far from the city?"

"No I don't actually, I still live in the same house and live in the city still...tee hee."

Eighteen tried to hold her laugh as she could hear the way she laughed and from the girl's loud and deep voice.

Krillin was signaling her to shut up and to keep quiet.

"Why did you ask? Do you want to meet up somewhere?" Melonnie asked.

"Oh well, sure. That would be great to rekindle with an old friend." Krillin had a big smile now.

"Great,I'll see you at the City Mall at 2:00pm...alright with you?"

"That's perfect, I'll see you in 20 then?"

They said their goodbyes and hanged up the phone.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Eighteen clapped her hands for him.

"I guess not as bad as I thought. Let's call up another girl! This is too fun!" Krillin grabbed the phone again.

Eighteen snatched it out of his hands and put it back on the receiver.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to call a lot of girls up?" he looked at her confused by what she had just done.

"Yeah, but your meeting Melonnie at 2, which means we better get our behinds over to the mall right now." she said.

"Why? I'm sure it's still early." he waved his hand at her and returned to the phone, dialing another number.

Eighteen looked at him and got up from her seat.

"Fine..have it your own way then." she walked toward the front door.

"If you call 1:45 early." she whispered very lowly.

But Krillin still heard her.

He looked at the clock.

It was 1:45 P.M.

And he had to be there at 2 P.M.

HE ONLY HAS 15 MINUTES TO GET THERE!!

"Eighteen!! Wait for me!!"

He hurried out the door, but went back to lock it first.

"Safety first!" he said.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I even hang out with you." she said, sighing.

"Hey! What does that mean?!" he said.

They both charged up and flew straight to City Mall.

End

A/N:Sorry it took a while for this chapter to be up. Expect the next chapter in a day or two. I'm almost done with it. Maybe you might get lucky and be able to read it the same day as this one. Who knows? :D I'm trying not to make it too rushed but at a steady pace. Sorry if It seems rushed, I'm trying not to make it a super long chapter story.:D Until next chapter!


	4. AN's Apology Can Skip

Short Author's Note:

So I have been getting lots of requests about continuing this story, DON'T Panic! I am going to continue this story. After all, it's almost complete so might as well complete it within these next few chapters.  
As I said I don't want to make it too long for reader's who don't like to spend that much time on a computer. Plus, if your like me, you have limited time throughout the day to even catch a story. Ugh =_=.

Either way, I thought I add this short note so you know that I haven't forgotten about it. I have alot going on right now and I don't think you guys want to know but I'll tell you anyway. See, my last laptop with ALL my stories in it, kind of got ruined. I don't know but my screen just went completely black and couldn't do a thing to it so I had to get rid of it with all the sadness and pain. You know how awful that felt :( The last few chapters of this story-Where in that laptop? T^T Anyway, so in the case while finding a new computer, I kind of gotten in this relationship. So now I'm a newly wed and with all what happened, a girl like me barely had time to even nap! (dark circles in my eyes!)  
But I'm back and ready to upload a new chapter or two. So get ready my LD fan's. The doctor is [BACK] in! :D

P.S. You can also check out my daily life, New chapter updates, and new stories in writing by adding me to Facebook! At this time, I only have Facebook so feel free to add me!

Mimi. Dv. 007 -Facebook (without spaces)


	5. Meet Melonnie and Erica

Last Time on Love Doctor...

He looked at the clock.

It was 1:45 P.M.

And he had to be there at 2 P.M.

HE ONLY HAS 15 MINUTES TO GET THERE!

"Eighteen! Wait for me!"

He hurried out the door, but went back to lock it first.

"Safety first!" he said.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I even hang out with you." she said, sighing.

"Hey! What does that mean?" he said.

They both charged up and flew straight to City Mall.

* * *

Melonnie was tapping her foot as she waited for Krillin to show up.

"Ugh, he is never here on time. What the hell could he be doing. Making me wait like this. It was just like at Prom in high school." she said with an angry face.

"Oh! Wait- never mind, that was my ex-boyfriend, JC Dems." she laughed to herself.

Behind her, Krillin and Eighteen were spying behind a flowerpot.

Eighteen continued to watch her movement while Krillin was thinking, 'Why the hell am I doing this?'

"Ok." Eighteen whispered.

Krillin looked at her with full attention.

"You go over there and introduce yourself. Don't mind boggle and no googly eyes at other women, understand?" she said with a serious face.

Krillin tried to hold his laugh but couldn't.

Melonnie turned toward the flowerpot where she thought the laugh had came from but no one was there.

Eighteen had her hand over his mouth.

"You idiot we could have gotten caught if it wasn't for me! UGH!"

"Sorry Eighteen it's just that you said 'googly' as if it were a word."

"It is a word!"

"Not really."

"Yes, it is!" she said, almost yelling

"If you say so." he continued to giggle.

"Are you going to do this or not? Because I have other plans if you don't mind!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" he stood at attention.

"Alright, so take this."

She handed him a extremely small device.

"What's this?" he said as he examined it.

"It's a small device used to help you out." she put in the small head of a headphone into her ear.

"This way I can communicate to you far away even when I whisper!" she said.

"This is great and all but there is one problem."

"What's that?" she looked confused.

"What if she finds it on me! I would be totally screwed!" he said in shock.

"Not really...unless..." she put a finger to her lips.

"Unless what? Tell me!"

"Unless you do the Bionic Seahorse." she laughed.

He looked at her confused.

"I don't get it. What do you mean Bionic Seahorse?"

"Just nevermind! Go!" she pushed him out toward Melonnie.

He almost tripped onto her but for his great balance, landed right next to her.

"Oh! Krillin it's about time you got here!" she said.

"Y-yeah, sorry for being late." he bowed.

"Ask her if she's been waiting long." Eighteen said as she looked from afar.

"H-have you been waiting long?" he asked sheepishly.

"Not too long but you could have called. Making me wait an extra 20 minutes for you." Melonnie crossed her arms.

"What a bitch!" Eighteen said.

"Let's ditch this one, she isn't worth me being here!" she thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that long of a wait."

"It's ok, I just thought you were an on-time person. I was so wrong about that part."

" Krillin! Tell that hoe off! She is so ruining our plans here!" Eighteen said.

"What am I suppose to say? Go to hell?"

"Exactly. Tell her off in a firm way. Be like "Well excuse me for being such a gentleman to make myself look good for you. At least appreciate it. I didn't think you would be in such a bitch about it." Eighteen said.

"But Eighteen, I'm a GUY! How would that work for me?" Krillin whispered into the nano microphone.

"Then, think of something quick before she thinks your boring!"

Melonnie was indeed impatient as she was tapping away with her feet.

"So, what would you like to do today, Melonnie?" Krillin smiled his perfect smile.

"You ask me out, Krillin. Why don't you think about what we should do today." she swayed her hair.

"Come on dude! Let's just leave this hoe or tell her off now!" Eighteen said.

"I really was expecting a good time you know? Sorry I never been on a real date like this before." he said,blushing.

Melonnie looked toward him.

"Wait a second," said Melonnie.

"Are you a...virgin?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"What! uhh...no why would you say that?" Krillin exclaimed.

"Oh thank goodness, I was going to tell you that I don't do first timers." she said back to him.

"I need a smoke." Melonnie digged through her purse.

"Uhh, I guess your a smoker?" he asked.

"Yes, so? I can't quit." she was finding her lighter.

"Krillin, she isn't for you. Tell her off before she leaves." Eighteen said.

Others were looking at Eighteen as they walked by.

Like she was a crazy pycho or something.

Especially little kids.

"Look mama, a werid lady is looking out with binoculars." kids pointed out to their moms.

"Just keep going son. Don't look that way." The moms would reply.

Eighteen kept a good eye on him for a long time.

Melonnie took a puff of her cigarette and blew the smoke towards Krillin's face.

It made his eyes watery and his throat dry.

"Isn't it illegal to smoke here in the mall?" he tried saying to her.

"What? Are you a security now or something?" she rolled her eyes.

They remained silenced for a while longer.

"So, how have you been since high school?" he said, trying to start conversation.

"Well, let me see, my mother kicked me out right after graduation, I went to go live with my ex-boyfriend for like, 2 years. What a waste that was. I got pregnant and had the kid. He lives with his father now though. He can keep him. I tried college but it wasn't for me. I cheated on my boyfriend, got pregnant again, had it and give it to the father. I don't remember his name, but anyway, I worked for that diner on Main street but the manager fired me just because I told him that I won't be giving him more freebies after work. If you know what I'm saying. So now, I just sit here on City Mall from time to time and I'm currently living with my best friend that I met through my second baby daddy. And I work part time as a editor for the Hours Magazine. Anything else you like to know?" she said before taking a long puff out of her cigarette.

Krillin forced a smile on his face.

They spent a little bit of more time together before her phone rang and she had to take off.

Melonnie waved goodbye at him and left.

Krillin and Eighteen were walking through the Mall.

"I can't believe what she went through afer high school and she use to be so sweet. It's no wonder why-"

"Why she is such a prick." Eighteen interrupted him.

Krillin looked at her mad.

"Look, she decided what she wanted to do with her life. Even if her mom didn't kick her out maybe she would still be the same. You never know. She was probably sweet at school but at home, she was probably someone different and extremely spoiled rotten." Eighteen explained herself.

Krilln just nodded then his cell phone rang.

Eighteen took it out of his hand.

"Hey look! Erica Roy Spencer. Wasn't she in your black book?" she smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe. I think she was my partner for a project back in college but why would she be calling me?"

Eighteen turned away.

"So, what project was that for again?" she said.

Eighteen and Krillen left City Mall.

* * *

"So Erica wants me to go see her at the Water Sports Fest?" he said.

"Yep! She said she was glad that you called her."

"That's strange, but I promise that I didn't bother her at least once since college."

"You probably marked it by accident and she heard it was you through voicemail."

"That's impossible! My phone says that I called her last night."

Eighteen tooked his phone away and pushed him toward the meeting spot.

"Did you have something to do with this Eighteen!" Krillin blushed.

"Just see this as a sign that you two are probably meant to be more than what you two are now." she said and shoved him through the ticket booth.

"Now go get us two tickets dear and I'll wait right here." she sat, looking through her pocket mirror and looking at herself.

Once he got the tickets and they went through the gate of entry, they walked around to see if they could find Erica.

"So, how does Erica look like anyway?" Eighteen said, looking around at ever girl.

"How am I suppose to know? I haven't seen her in 5 years!" he said.

"It's not that long. I remember people 20 years from now and can still tell by their face it's them. How can you not remember a girl you use to do projects with."

"Umm, maybe because she wasn't worth remembering. It was just for a project!"

She rolled her eyes.

"If she was just for a project, then why have her number stored in your black book?"

"I had this crush on her but she never looked at me like that."

"How do you know she didn't."

"Because I asked her out."

She looked at him.

"Your such a whore aren't you?" she said in a serious voice.

Krillin stopped walking and looked at her.

"Why would you say that?"

"You said you only knew her because you did projects together, but now you said you had this crush on her and asked her out."

"Yeah, so?"

"Then how do you not remember her face!"

"Do we really have to talk about it now, people are looking at us as if we are fighting."

"Well good because I am mad at you! Hmph." she crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm not a whore but I just like her personality thats all. Sheesh."

She didn't know what to say to that so she continued to look around for what she thought could be Erica.

Then, a random girl started to run toward the two.

"Hey! I didn't think I would ever see you again. Krillin right? You went to City Community College? We had psychology together?"

Eighteen looked at Krillin with a 'Are you serious?' kind of look.

"What? I was into getting a career in Therapy!"

Eighteen just scratched her head and then, glance at Erica.

Erica has long, straight brown hair with short bangs and hazel green eyes to match. Her makeup was neutral and her skin was a toasty beige. She had an amazing Austrailian accent to boot! Krillin could finally have something good in his life.

"Whose your friend, Krillin?" Erica said, looking at Eighteen.

Just as Krillin was about to speak, Eighteen interrupted.

"Friend? I'm no friend. I barely know this guy. He just flirted with me back at the food stand." she gushed.

"So, why are you here now then?" Erica replied.

"I don't know why he followed me. I was going to go play flag football with those guys over there. You stalker!" Eighteen yelled at Krillin and then she walked away.

Krillin was confused but stayed with Erica to catch up.

They talked for minutes without end.

They laughed and told jokes.

They were remembering about old college days and life after.

"Mummy! Mummy!" came a young girl, running toward them both.

She had curly brown hair and eyes like Erica. She was no older than 2.

"Your daughter?" Krillin said.

"Yes. This is Sophie Ward." Erica said.

"Sophie, this is mummy's friend. What do you say?"

"I'm Sophie. Nice to meet you mummy's fwiend."

"Pleasure is all mine Sophie." he smiled.

Krillin loved kids. He couldn't wait to have one of his own.

"Where's Daddy,I miss him." Sophie said to Erica.

"Oh sweetie, Daddy is back in Australia. We will see him in October remember?"

Sophie nodded.

"Another one taken, another one gone." Krillin thought to himself.

"Hopefully the third one is a charm."

"I'm sorry you had to hear her complain like that. She is sentimental when it comes to her father."  
Erica apologized.

"No worries." Krillin said.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea is all."

"Why would I? Really it's no bother for me."

She smiled.

"Krillin, there is something I want you to know. And I've been hiding it these past five years I've known you." Erica's mood suddenly changed.

"What is it?" he said.

"Well you see, you remember your friend from class right? Nate Newman? Your best friend of high school and college?"

Krillin thought for a while and changed his mood.

"Yeah, sadly, I remember him. He was the best friend anyone wanted in their life. He gave me money, my first car, my first apartment, we were even roomates in college and we had the best friendship. Until we got into that big fight because he wanted to get closer to Maron, who I was dating back in high school and I caught them in our shared dorm. And he got even angrier when I asked you out because you were his ex-girlfriend." he sighed.

"Wife." Erica interrupted.

Krillin was shocked and turned to look at her.

"W-what...I thought you said..."

"Wife. Yes." she nodded.

"But you two broke up right after college graduation, how did that ended up happening?"

"Well you see Krillin, a year after graduation, I took a job in Egypt to help people there with health and therapy. Nate's family happens to own a medical office there and without notice or my whereabouts, he happened to be there. I had no idea, I promise you. I mean, who has an office in Egypt anyway! So, Nate apologized about what happened and we remained as friends and co-workers. I went back to Australia in the summer of that year and Nate, unexpectantly, showed up at my house. He asked me back out and I agreed. Thinking this whole time that he changed for the better and he was a really nice guy. We decided to open a medical office here and in Australia. We were happy. Then, he proposed to me, we got married and had Sophie." Erica smiled.

But again, her mood changed into a scared yet confused expression on her face.

Krillin sat there and listened.

"However, we got into an arguement once and you happened to be mention. I promise you Krillin I had no idea about what I am going to tell you." she looked at him.

Krillin was slightly afraid to hear her.

"You see, he came home drunk one day. I explained why every September on the 17th, he was always this way, he told me that it was the day that you asked me out. I was confused and told him he why would he remember such a thing to begin with, I don't know. So it continued, I told him to forget about it but he doesn't. But he did tell me that he had won. That it was all a competition to win me over and he had done it without lifting a would laugh. And he said if he ever saw you again, he will laugh in your face. I felt so horrible after that. If I knew that was what was going through his mind this whole time, I would have never married him or even have a child with him. He is heartless and brutal." she cried.

Krillen hugged her gently.

"It's alright. There is no need to worry about it now. I may have lost something as precious as you but, I don't see the need to fight him for you. No offence but you are a true friend for coming here and tell me this." he smiled.

"You have your happiness,Erica." he pointed to Sophie.

"I'll find my happiness too."

They both smiled and hugged each other once again.

They exchanged e-mail address to keep in touch discreetly.

Then, they parted ways.

Krillin was so lost talking to Erica, that he forgot about Eighteen.

"Oh crap! I forgot about her! Hope she hasn't left me yet!" he went off to look for her.

"Where could she be?" he said, looking for her all around.

"...AND...GO!"

He heard her scream, but where was it coming from?

"Touchdown! Whooo!"

He turned and looked out toward the football field.

There she was!

"Whoo! Go Eighteen! Go Eighteen!" people cheered.

Ironically, her number was Eighteen.

She jumped up and down until she saw Krillin.

"Hey! Did you see me? I was beast! I ran 100 yards man! Whoo!" she said.

Krillin started laughing.

'Who in the world taught this women to talk? I mean Beast? Who says that anymore.'

"What's so funny? Do I got stuff on my face?"

"You got alot on your face, clothes, and hair." he said.

"I'll just take a shower when we get home it's fine.'

She cleaned her face and went to go get a water from the cooler.

"Want one?" she offered.

He shook his head and they started walking toward the exit gate.

"So how did this one go? Did you tap it?" she said in between sips.

Krillin gave her a confused expression and looked at her.

"What? No! What do you mean by 'tap it'?" he said.

"Nevermind, your pointless." she shook her head.

"Why? Because I don't do the so call 'Tap it'." he laughed.

"No because you probably can't 'Tap it.'.

"Can too." he said.

"Don't think so." she looked at her water bottle.

"I so can do it!"

"Nah.."

"Yes! Why don't you believe me?"

"Just forget about it."

And they both went home for the day.

"Did you win anything for winning the game at the Water Sports Fest?" he said.

"Oh yeah! Tons of stuff." she said.

"Like what?"

"I got a shirt, a water bottle, a medal, a DVD,-"

"Boring, I thought you'd win big stuff, not simple stuff you can normally buy." Krillin interrupted.

Eighteen smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Fine! Go on..."

"Where was I? Oh yeah, a DVD player, an iPod, a 50" flat screen, a new computer, a game system package and this sweet car that's driving your fat arse back home." she laughed.

Krillin gave her a mean look.

"Maybe you should give me something."

"For what? You still got to pay me for these services I've been giving you today and yesterday!"

"But I want that game system package." Krillin pleaded, giving puppy eyes.

"No." she said with a straight face.

"But Eighteen! You don't know how to play video games anyway!" he tugged at her arm.

"How hard can it be? Just plug it in, and turn it on. That's it."

"What about the control?"

"Just press the buttons on it, like any other control."

"What TV your gonna play it on? Because I'm going to get rid of the one in the living room." he crossed his arms.

"Do it. I don't care. I won a TV too remember?" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Damn."

* * *

Eighteen and Krillin soon showed up a the house in Eighteen's new red car.

"I'm so excited! This car is so awesome!" Eighteen said, hugging her new car and admiring it.

"Whatever, I had better cars than that in my lifetime." Krillin shook his hand.

"Your just jealous because I have a car and you don't!" she stuck out the tongue at him.

But Krillin went inside the house and sat on the sofa.

'Man, women sure do change in a years lifetime. Melonnie was a complete jerk and Erica is happy. Hoepfully the third one is someone worth having. I sure don't want to go through this again. Please Kami, send me someone-'

"My stuff came in! Yay!" Eighteen came in, bursting through the door.

"Not like her. I would get my bank emptied and my ear drums would burst before I turn 40." he cried.

Until Next Chapter...

Author's note: Sorry I took years to update but I'm finishing this story, please don't lose hope! I hope for those that were waiting for it will finally read it. If not now, then in the next couple of years when you happen to search for it and it's completed! :D


	6. You can Love Me

Last time on Love Doctor...

'Man, women sure do change in a years lifetime. Melonnie was a complete jerk and Erica is happy. Hopefully the third one is someone worth having. I sure don't want to go through this again. Please Kami, send me someone-'

"My stuff came in! Yay!" Eighteen came in, bursting through the door.

"Not like her. I would get my bank emptied and my ear drums would burst before I turn 40." he cried.

* * *

Krillin continued to sit on the sofa while Eighteen was admiring all the gifts she had won at the Sports Fest.

He look at her expression. She was as happy as if it were Christmas morning.

'I wonder...nah she wouldn't think that of me like, she is nothing like Melonnie or Erica. Melonnie aside, Erica has a sweet personality. Both girls were very pretty though. But Eighteen is a whole other person who speaks in of...'

"Hey, Eighteen, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure, whatever." she said still holding on to her gadgets.

"Who taught you to speak in slang?"

"Slang? What the heck is that?" she laughed.

"What you speak basicly. Like 'Beast' and 'tap it'. What the heck does that all mean? I don't even know what it is your speaking half the time."

"Oh well, you probably just didn't go to school that's all." she waved her hand at him.

"I went to school all right, but we didn't come out talking like you do."

"Well maybe because you were some rich kid who went to like an academy or something like that." she said angrily.

"I could afford it but that would mean that I couldn't eat 3 times a day. And I went to a public school and community college. And I have to say that I didn't hear slang like I do know. What kind of school did you go to?" he questioned.

"Oh, I went to the one down the street from here."she pointed randomly.

"But Eighteen, we are on an island and the only school nearby is Pre-K." He laughed.

"Well I don't remember right now ok? And as you can see, I am quite busy." she said, as she collected her stuff and went upstairs to her room.

Krillin laughed to himself, 'She is just something else.'

He got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen to cook. He had about enough girls for today.

* * *

Eighteen came out from her room.

She could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen, so she went downstairs to see who was cooking something so heavenly.

"Smells good in here-" she was shocked who she seen cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Eighteen. I guess your not to busy anymore are you?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, so what are you cooking?" she looked over the pots and pans boiling away.

"Nothing fancy."

Eighteen just kept her eyes on him.

"What?" he said.

"How did you learn how to cook?"

"I use to work at this resturant in the City while I was going to college. They taught me alot since I was on my own."

"They sure taught you well. It smells divine." she licked her lips.

"So, I guess are you expecting some of this food?"

"Well, I don't think you'll eat it all will you?"

"But who says that I am going to share with you?" he exclaimed.

"What? You owe me buddy! This could count as half payment!" she said angrily.

"Whatever! Some love doctor you are! You can't even get me on ONE date! ONE! They were either married or have kids."

"That's not my fault! That's all on you because thats the kind of girls you like! No one said that you were GUARANTEED a date!"

"You said that people would hook up because of you! But your just a fake! I didn't get a date nor a number, I should be having a woman in my life now! I'm not getting younger you know. But I would like to have someone to be here when I come home, someone to hold at night when I go to sleep and wake up every morning too! I want children like those women have, and I just want someone to love! On a side note, someone who won't have to go looking somewhere else for it...like... like" he said.

"Maron." Eighteen glared at him.

Krillin just stood there with nothing else to say.

"She ruined me. She ruined my life! I can't love no one else but her and it's her damn fault that I can't trust no one ever again. She used me. I hate people using me. I'm not some kind of animal you can abandon on the street. I have feelings too, you know. I just want some one to love me." Krillin was angry yet extremely sad.

Eighteen could see it but there was nothing she can do about it. So she thought.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. Chill out. I didn't think it was that serious matter. Maybe it's just not your time yet. It will come soon just cool it a bit." she raised her hands up.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. It's just that, most of my friends are married or dating and I always get to be the last one. They have kids, a wife and a home to go to." he said in a sad tone.

"Well not all are married or dating, look at me. I don't have anyone in my life either and the only male that I love in this world is dead and gone. So you didn't at least lose a brother or sister who are more your family than anything." she replied.

"Yeah, I am the only child, but you don't count either because your an andriod. Andriod's don't have feelings."

There was silence between the two.

"That hurts, Krillin. Because I do have feelings." Eighteen said in a serious tone.

Krillin just closed his eyes.

"...Just like I have feelings for you." she said.

Krillin opened his eyes and looked toward where she was standing but she was gone.

"What? Where did she go?" he ran out to go look for her.

"I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I see it before. It's no wonder why she offered to help me. She didn't want to see me alone. She is human after all. Or like it in this matter."

He ran every where on the island but was no where to be found.

He even checked inside the house, in her room, and there was no Eighteen anywhere.

"Great, I must of hurt her feelings and she ran off somewhere."

He looked outside but her car was still there.

"So she didn't leave? But she can fly." he thought.

He continued to look for her a bit longer but she was just no where to be found.

"I guess she'll either come back or she won't. I'll just have to wait and see what happens from here on out." he said.

He decided to walk back into the kitchen.

She was right there.

"Eighteen!" he smiled.

He ran up to her to hug her because he was glad she was ok.

But he stopped as soon as he seen what she was doing.

It shocked him.

She looked at him with her mouth full.

Full of the food Krilling had cooked for himself.

It was all gone.

"Damn it Eighteen! Are you eating my food!" he yelled at her.

She took off running with the food in her hands.

"Sorry, I was just so hungry." she laughed and running so he couldn't catch up to her.

"You get back here with my food! It took a while to make it you know!" he ran after her.

"You're gonna have to get me for it! But I'm all done now!" Eighteen threw the empty plate at him then flew up into the air.

Krilling tripped and glared in her direction.

"Next time your doing all the cooking!" he managed to yell as he took off after her.

He was smiling though.

This is how it is meant to be.

He was happy just having Eighteen be there for him.

They aren't dating now, but who says that they won't be anytime in the future.

Near future that is.

The End

Author's note: Well, that's the end of the Love Doctor. I know the ending kind of sucks but at least you know that his love wasn't too far away. It was right in front of him the whole time. And I got her to do the confessing instead of the other way around. Oh well, maybe I might re-do the ending later. But I atleast wanted this story done with. Thanks for waiting you guys and hope you continue to read my other stories I'll create in the future :)


End file.
